A Dark Memory
by SchattenSturm
Summary: The defeat of Fire Lord Ozai spells peace for the world at last. There are, however, indications that something is brewing; something greater and more terrible than before. A young Fire Nation man follows the trail, uncovering sinister findings.
1. Prologue

**A Dark Memory**

Prologue

_Offspring of Avatar Roku, heed my words._

"Who are you?!" Fire Lord Zuko looked around in the darkness, but could not see the source of the voice.

_I am but a messenger from someone far greater than I am._

The voice echoed within the deep recesses of his mind. Whatever it was, it did not sound like anything he had ever heard in nature. When it spoke, voices of a man and a woman resonated, harmonizing themselves to sound particularly soothing.

"Then who sent you?!"

_I bring you knowledge, Fire Lord Zuko, knowledge of a danger that will come upon the world._

Zuko opened his eyes wide and clenched his fists. _Danger again? But they had just saved the world…the entire world from destruction!_ he thought to himself.

_Fire Lord Zuko, take warning from these words. Someone plots against the Four Nations and the Avatar._

"Who?"

_My master has not revealed as such to me. This someone will return with the power of ten thousand Buzzard-Hornets and will rise from the Earth to snatch at the Four Nations, tormenting them._

"What must I do?" His voice was now low and soft. Zuko had the most uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

_Do as you must as Fire Lord. The Four Nations must unite to combat this threat._

"What?" Bewilderment set in as Zuko heard the spirit's reply. "But what exactly must I do? This doesn't help me at all!"

_You will know what to do._

As the spirit's sentence finished, Fire Lord Zuko fell out of his dream and sprang up on his bed, sweating profusely and feeling utterly confused.

* * *

"I don't understand, Zuko."

The Fire Lord sighed inwardly as he turned to face his soon-to-be wife. He put his hand to his forehead as he thought of how to explain his dream.

"You heard me, Mai. That…" Zuko struggled to find a word, "…spirit thing told me that there will be danger." He paused as he remembered the seriousness in the voice. "A great danger."

"But how?" Mai flicked unconsciously at her hair. It was a nervous a habit of hers.

"I don't know. It wouldn't tell me."

"Zuko…" She reached out to hold his hand. Her touch and her soft, dry voice always managed to comfort him, no matter how stressed he felt or how tired he was. This time, however, it did not. "Two years have gone since the greatest threat to the world was sealed away. The world is fine as it is."

He sighed, and nodded slowly. "I know, Mai. But that spirit…it didn't seem to me like it was lying."

"But -"

"Mai," he held her wrist and looked into her eyes, "I'll find some way to deal with this. Don't worry. You go first; I have to speak with General Neng and Chi about something else."

She nodded and reached for him. Their lips met for the shortest of moments, then broke away and left.

Moments passed. Then his servant's voice rang out.

"Your Majesty, the Generals are here."

"Send him in."

General Neng walked into the room and bowed as he stood in front of his Fire Lord. General Chi followed closely and bowed reverently as well. Their sets of armour clinked as they sat down.

"What can we do for you, Your Majesty?" General Chi spoke up first.

"I wanted to ask you about the feasibility of creating a special unit of spies for ensuring the security of the Nation."

The two generals looked at each other with mild surprise.

"But, Your Majesty, is that not the job of the secret police?"

"You've seen the example of the Dai Li. They were corrupt and hungry for power. I cannot allow for that to happen with my own Nation." Zuko's voice was firm. The trip to Lake Laogai under his Blue Spirit mask had frightened him deeply. He had heard horrified screams behind the iron doors as he passed the "Political Department". The terrified and hopeless crying of other prisoners he had passed by also tore at him. The worst, however, had been the "Education Chambers". Hearing the mindless chanting of women learning their new identities as Joo Dee was almost too much for him to handle. Only his deep dedication to accomplish reaching his target had kept him going.

"I understand, Your Majesty… "

"Is it feasible?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. I want this unit to answer only to me…and to the Avatar."


	2. Chapter 1

**A Dark Memory**

Chapter 1

* * *

"…_Although occurrences of true mediums are rare, there are some who can be considered skilled at crossing the boundary (known as the Etheral Void, the Great Veil and the Invisible Barrier to some) between the Spirit World and our world. Most instances that are listed in the following pages are hearsay and legends. It can therefore be said with great confidence that…" _– **The Spirit World**, authored by Avatar Fong, found in Archival Chamber of the Northern Air Temple

* * *

Autumn in the Fire Nation was often a short event. It marked the slight drop in temperature between predominant summer and rainy winter. Trees did not shed their leaves like in the more temperate regions of the Earth Kingdom. Most of the time, the only indication of the season's arrival was the wind that blew from the North.

Kezan walked swiftly and confidently up the hallway. To his left, he could see the Sun making its slow descent towards the far West; it would soon be obscured by the edge of the caldera in which the Royal Palace was standing. The dying rays of the star threw sharp, angular shadows across the pillars, forming a regular stitch work of darkness and light. He turned at the second corridor, and entered the Palace interior.

His footsteps echoed along the hallway as he thought of what his master had said to him just as he had packed his belongings.

"Kezan, my student, you have shown magnificent progress. You are ready. Go to the North Wing of the Palace, and there you will complete your final test." The old man then clapped him on his shoulder, and Kezan had bowed deeply in reverence for the man who had trained him for a long nine years.

He clenched his fists in an unconscious move as he thought of how he would not get to see his master again for a long time. He quickly quelled it and admonished himself for letting his emotions get in the way. He was a Hand of the Dragon. He could not afford to feel miserable over what would probably be a temporary parting.

Kezan halted in front of two large doors. He admired the dragon and phoenix carvings on the thick wood for a brief moment, then raised his hand and knocked firm and hard on the surface.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

The door swung open silently as Kezan pushed. It was dark, except for a fire burning brightly at the other end of the large room from where he stood. He caught the shape of the silhouette of a person seated with his back towards him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to acclimatize them to the darkness.

"Hello?" The figure did not stir. Kezan noted down the features of the person and gathered that it was probably a man. His training had taught him to quickly identify, isolate and if need be, eliminate.

There was, however, something inherently wrong about the entire situation.

A dangerous swish of air to his right confirmed his suspicions.

Kezan raised his right arm, blocking the blow with the gauntlet concealed within his robe sleeve; turning his body and stepping to the left at the same time. His opponent now withdrew his sword and whirled away, returning the deadly blade to its ready position.

The two of them stared at each other for the slightest of moments, then charged forth at each other.

Kezan tried to trap the blade with his gauntlets, but his opponent was just as fast, thrusting and stabbing at him, slashing and cutting. If he were to lose a single second of concentration or to time his next step wrongly, he would find himself on the wrong end of a sword.

Another close-range struggle, another grunt and a push. Kezan saw, in the unsteady light of the fire, that his assailant was wearing a mask. _An oni mask…_

A metallic ring sent a warning to the young man. _Two swords?_ he thought. Kezan spun to his left and blocked the newly-drawn broadsword.

He could not bend fire in the place; if he missed and could not extinguish the flame in time, he could end up setting the entire building on fire. The attacker apparently knew that as well, for he had not thrown a single bolt of flame at him.

A lunge with a sword, a block with a gauntlet and a kick to the waist. Kezan felt himself flying away from his attacker at an uncomfortable speed. He threw his legs forwards and landed in a crouching position. He looked up. The masked man was now bearing down upon him, swords raised up high above the head.

_Perfect…_ Kezan smiled as he realized that he was just about to win. Just as the assailant swung his swords down, he raised his hand and unleashed a blast of air. Now it was the masked attacker's turn to fly across the room; as he landed hard on his back, Kezan rushed next to him and summoned a blade of fire, placing it across the man's throat.

The assailant raised an arm, then slowly removed the mask. What Kezan saw caused him to jump back in shock.

"Fire Lord Zuko?!"

He quickly reached to pull the young monarch to his feet, but the Fire Lord brushed off his concern and stood up. Zuko was breathing heavily as he reached to retrieve his swords. With a swift movement, he sheathed them.

"Didn't think you'd use that last move on me. Nice one."

Kezan did not know how to react to the Fire Lord's compliment. He settled for a bow, but ended up coming off awkward.

Zuko took a seat at the table in the middle of the room and lighted up the remaining lamps. The room was now considerably brighter, and Kezan noted that the other "person" in the room was actually an empty suit of armour. The Fire Lord indicated for Kezan to sit, which he did with a bow.

"You passed your final test. Good work." Zuko was still breathing rather heavily.

Kezan froze and wondered if he had injured the monarch in any way. "Your Majesty…are you…hurt?"

"Me? No, I'm not. I'm just…breathless from that blow. Kezan, is it?" The Fire Lord coughed as Kezan nodded, and continued, "We're expecting a visitor shortly. Then we'll talk."

Kezan nodded and looked down at his hands. He had been fighting the Fire Lord! He took a few moments to take in the great honour. Then he realized how close he came to killing the leader of the Nation. He bit his lip as he thought of what would have happened to him had he really gone all the way.

He caught the sharp movement of the Fire Lord as he looked up at the opening door. Kezan wondered who it could have been, then felt his breath stolen away as he saw the face of the person who had entered.

The robes, the demeanor and the apparel confirmed the identity of the new guest. The staff and the tattoos could not be mistaken. Most of all, it was the immense presence.

The Avatar was here.

Kezan rose to his feet and bowed. He heard the Fire Lord give a warm greeting to the eminent Airbender.

"And this is the newest Hand," said Zuko as he sat down.

"Newest member, eh?" The Avatar's voice was calm and deep, with a hint of great confidence behind it. "How do you do?"

Kezan merely bowed to acknowledge the Avatar's greeting.

"No, no, please, dispense with the formalities. I won't have any of it! What's your name?" The smile on the Avatar's face was sincere.

"Kezan, Your Eminence."

"Call me Aang. Those titles are only for when I have to really be formal."

Fire Lord Zuko looked at the two men, then cleared his throat rather conspicuously and said, "Well, if the two of you are done with the friendly introductions…"

"Oh, yes, Zuko, yes. You wanted to talk to us about…"

"My father."

"Ah." A frown appeared on the Avatar's face, turning him from a cheerful twenty-three year old young man to a serious, suddenly older monk. Kezan kept quiet as he had been taught to do during meetings.

Zuko continued, "Eleven years have passed since the return of Sozin's Comet. After you defeated my father, I thought this whole mess was over. But after I got this…" The Fire Lord pulled out a scroll from a drawer under the table and placed it on the tabletop. "…I realize something's not quite right."

Avatar Aang reached out to open the scroll and read it. The frown on his brow became even more pronounced as he scanned through the contents. Kezan's curiosity was piqued, but he kept himself still.

After reading through the scroll a number of times again, the Avatar passed it to Kezan, who read through the letter quickly.

It read: "Peculiar observation near cell of deposed Fire Lord Ozai. Blue light has been seen shining through the windows of cell. Also, frequent but valid visits from a number of former National advisors. Will continue observation until further orders."

As Kezan rolled the scroll up, Zuko spoke again. "This comes from one of the Hands posted near the prison."

"Zuko, you're worried that he might be planning something?"

"Knowing my father, he always is. He's always had a back-up plan; a second base to retreat to. That's where Azula gets her genius from." Zuko paused as he smiled wryly. "Always setting up traps and prodding the Pai Sho pieces on."

Aang looked deep in thought as he rubbed his clean-shaven chin. "What do you think he's up to?"

"My concern is that of his visitors."

"But why does he get so many?"

"I authorized formal visits for my father five years ago. It seemed reasonable at the time; he wasn't behaving badly or anything. But now that I look at it…" Kezan saw the great frustration etched on his monarch's face.

"You didn't choose wrongly, Zuko. He is your father after all."

"Ozai was a father who didn't want me." The atmosphere of the room shifted with the change in Zuko's tone.

"You're still going on about that?" Aang asked softly. Kezan detected wariness in the Avatar's voice.

"No. I'm not." Zuko looked up and shook his head. "I'm over all that."

"So…what're you going to do?"

The Fire Lord looked directly at Kezan, who kept his eyes on the tablecloth. "That's why I called Kezan here. He's the perfect man to send in and follow the trails."

The Avatar looked intently at Kezan as well. "Do you think you're up to it, Kezan?"

"What must I do?" Kezan asked. Much as he was flattered by the Fire Lord's praise, he felt a sudden wave of dread wash over him. Ozai was a dangerous man, even without Firebending abilities.

"I want you to investigate the men who have been visiting my father. This is too great a threat to ignore."

Kezan nodded.

"You should start out by asking the prison guards of the identities of these visitors. But be careful not to make yourself conspicuous."

"Yes, Your Majesty. May I ask if I am given free rein in my actions?"

Zuko paused for a moment and looked at the Avatar. Aang rubbed his forehead for a moment, and then said, "Do what you deem necessary. But no deaths."

"I understand."

* * *

**A/N:** In case any of you are wondering, Kezan is going to be the protagonist for this story. Of course, the Gaang aren't just going to sit around looking pretty or cool; they'll have major roles as well. Oh, and the dream sequence in the prologue isn't just there for show. It'll come back soon enough. Thanks for reading!


End file.
